maorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Guild Rules : The only rule we all wish we can have is just to have fun. Yet that just says to me I don't care what you do. With that the following rules are ment to be adheard by all members of the guild. * Forum registeration is mandatory. *No harassment of any kind will be permitted ever. Any such reported will be grounds for removal. *We are an 18+ guild. We will use mature content at any time with out warning. Minors will be dealt with on a case by case basis. *All guild grouping loot will be Need before Greed. *Grouping rules: We ask that you look for your groups from within the guild first. We can't make you group with fellow guildies but we ask that you do so that everyone feels more at home and gets to know one another. *NO WHINNING EVER... I can not stress this enough, we are adults act like it. I will personaly ignore and mute anyone that feels then need to whin to me. *NO BEGGING. *At this time that is all the rules, more will be added and some may be taking away. *A member of Mansurus Ordo is not allowed to recruit people who are already in another guild. This can result in removal. *No drama in ingame chats including guild chat, group chat, raid chat, and world chats. (Drama is defined as use foul language, racial surs, sexual surs, as well as agruing about politics, sex, race, religion, or other topics that could cause conflict.) *Inactivity: After 30 days of "unannounced" inactivity, member will be kicked from the guild. During a member clean up event, usually happens around the 15th of the month. It will be annouced. Forum and Wikia Site Rules All members of this forum are responsible for following these rules: 1. No excessive foul language. 2. Please keep personal conflicts out of the forums. 3. No Spamming or Advertising. 4. Do not post links to inappropriate sites. 5. No posting guild recruitment threads in this forum. 6. No inappropriate Avatars or Signatures 7. Inactivity... Because of the constant changes to the game and other issues, some of our group members will eventually go inactive or simply stop playing the game. Because of this, we have enacted a policy in order to keep the list of inactive members of the group to a minimum. The specifics are as follows: If a member leaves the game temporarily, we ask that the member sends an in-game email to one of our Leaders. If the time away is short, members will not be removed from the group. If after 3 months, however, membership in the group MAY BE cancelled if we do not hear from them. After 90 days of "unannounced" inactivity, a member will be removed from the group. In addition to removal from the group in-game, inactive accounts on our Forum are also cleaned on a periodic basis. In most cases, someone who does not login to our Forum can lose their account after 90 days have passed. Please note any violation of these rules will result in posts being edited or deleted, members being banned from the forums, or a lost of privileges within the guild. Note: The Forum Rules also apply to the Mansurus Ordo Wiki Site. Category:About Mansurus Ordo